


Clumsy Moment

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, May be Au, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy moment between Karkat and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Moment

You shove your hands into your pockets still not believing that you let John convince you to go out. He latches his arm around yours and you glare at him.

“Come on it’s gonna be fun!” He says and sort of skips throwing you off balance, you slip, but catch yourself.

“Damnit I get it, but calm the fuck down,” he gives you an apologetic sheepish smile and you roll your eyes.

It’s too cold, too early and you really don’t feel like hanging out (side that is). But of course John has somehow managed to get you to agree to go (begrudgingly) and now you’re stuck walking with him to go skating at some magical frozen over pond you’ve managed to avoid all winter.

“It’s gonna be fun I promise!” He exclaims and you gaze at him wondering what the hell you were thinking. 

Oh right you weren’t.

“Look we’re here already,” he lets go of your arm and starts running towards the pond.

You open your mouth to yell a courteous be the fuck careful, but you’re too late. He steps on what you can only assume is the iced pond and it’s like a slow motion movie the way his arms whirl around as he falls forward. If it wasn’t for the loud thud and your heart hammering in your chest from worry, it would have been funny, and maybe it will be later.

“Fuck John!” You hurry over to him and bend down to help him up. 

“Ow…” He clings to you as you help him up, his glasses are intact and he’s not crying so that’s good. 

“Guess I got a little too excited.”

“You think?” you ask as you lift him up. He seems fine until he puts his right leg down and cries out in pain. 

“Ugh John, please tell me you’re joking?” he looks at you with pain clearly evident on his face, great. 

“Sorry Karkat,” you can see he feels bad from the way he frowns.

You roll your eyes and huff. 

“Whatever it’s not that big of a deal.”

After that he leans on you as the two of you make your way back to the house. Other than a few gasp and a whimper it’s silent and you don’t mind. You’re glad that the house is close because it feels like he’s getting heavier with each second and being shorter than him doesn't help the matter.

You finally get the two of you into the house and lead John to the couch.

“Take your pants off,” he sputters and blushes, you roll your eyes again. “To see how bad you hurt yourself jackass.”

“Oh yeah I knew that,” he laughs and scratches his head as you shake yours.

Why the fuck is he so damn adorable?

“Gonna go get some bandages and shit.” You go to the bathroom and grab some things you might need and walk back into the living room. He is still struggling to get his jeans off and you set your things aside.

“How hard is it to get these off?” You ask as you pull his shoes off, he doesn't say anything as you pull his jeans noticing a blood stain on the knee section. 

He whimpers a bit and you feel concerned as you pull his jeans all the way off. It’s pretty bloody, but most of it is dried already, so that’s good.

“Okay time to clean it off really fast,” he nods his head as you grab the alcohol and pour it on a washcloth. You whip off the excess and he whines softly biting his lips. You clean off the area and damn are you happy that it isn’t as bad as it looked at first. “You’ll be fine.”

“Sorry Karkat," he apologizes again and you resist the urge to roll your eyes, instead you ignore him and set to work bandaging his knee. Once you’re done you grab his jeans and take them with you, you stop in the bathroom and clean off the blood with some peroxide. 

You toss the jeans in the hamper and grab some sweatpants for him out of the drawer. You walk back in and he looks at you pouting. “Damnit John, it’s alright okay? Sheesh.” You toss the sweatpants at him and he smiles at you.

“Want something to drink?” You ask as he pulls the sweatpants on. “Water please?” You nod and walk to the kitchen. “Thank you Karkat!” You hear him yell as you enter. 

You grab some water and make some popcorn. The microwave beeps and you toss the dangerously hot bag into a bowl before making your way back into the living room. 

“For me?” he asks smiling so wide you wonder if it hurts, but it’s infectious and you smile back.

“Of course it’s for you asshole,” you sit down next to him and he latches onto your arm.

“Thank you so much Karkat!” He nuzzles your arm and you feel your face heating up. “Yeah, yeah whatever.” You grumble and he looks at you with his blue eyes, genuine happiness on his face.

He leans up and kisses you softly and you feel the familiar tingle that comes with being so close to him. You close your eyes and press against him, you open your mouth and he takes the invitation. 

Sometimes you wonder how he can be so good at completely making you melt. You finally pull back blushing and he just grins at you.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He says and you loudly huff.

“Fine you’re welcome, my pleasure, and don’t be so clumsy next time.” You kiss him on the forehead. “I love you, but please be more careful next time idiot, happy?” he nods.

“I love you too.” He says as he lets go of your arm and leans over and opens the popcorn then pours it into the bowl. 

You watch as he munches at it happily and again you find yourself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic Ty for reading. :3


End file.
